


Playin' Like a Hunter

by herooflegend



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, its ok no one is hurt, shooting at your friends for fun, very silly fluff basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herooflegend/pseuds/herooflegend
Summary: Pahanin and Rezyl have a lot in common, he thinks. Similar taste in weapons, for one. He’ll have to try that Rose out for size, one of these days. And they’re creative. Funny. They hide a bit behind their humor, behind some sort of sparkling figure that gets along well with the mortal folk. There’s something sad about the both of them.Pahanin barely knows the guy and he’s already got him pegged.
Relationships: Pahanin/Rezyl Azzir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Playin' Like a Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zebooboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/gifts).



> I wrote this in a frenzy at 6 in the morning, on no sleep. 
> 
> Thank you to Nan for essentially spawning this ship from thin air and also for being my moral support <3

Rezyl Azzir is sharp and clever. Pahanin has heard tales of his many victories, of his tactics and ingenuity. He’d seen the man twirl his hand cannon with something akin to Pahanin’s own finesse, watched him dodge like he wasn’t wearing a full set of thick, spinmetal armor. While other Guardians slot Rezyl easily into that box labelled “Titan”, Pahanin knows better. Yeah - to Pahanin, Rezyl Azzir is a bit of a Hunter.

Pahanin dwells on that a bit, sprawled out on a couch in the middle of the Tower lounge. He and Rezyl have a lot in common, he thinks. Similar taste in weapons, for one. He’ll have to try that Rose out for size, one of these days. And they’re creative. Funny. They hide a bit behind their humor, behind some sort of sparkling figure that gets along well with the mortal folk. There’s something sad about the both of them.

Pahanin barely knows the guy and he’s already got him pegged.

Ha. Haha.

Pahanin’s snickers out loud at his own train of thought. He’s probably blushing. In fact, he might be taking his own joke a little too seriously. From the other side of the room, Rezyl looks up at the sound.

“Something funny?” 

“Just you.” Pahanin laughs again, rolling over onto his side at the same time to look at Rezyl. 

Before Rezyl can question him, Pahanin introduces a new topic. “You wanna go out on patrol?” He swings his legs off the couch so he’s sitting normally for maybe the second time in his second life. “I’m gettin’ restless.”

Rezyl looks relieved. “Sure.”

“Great!” Pahanin grins.

He grabs Rezyl by his hands (his very dexterous, almost Hunter hands) and pulls him out of the room.

***

A few hours later, the pair find themselves wandering the European Dead Zone. 

Pahanin kicks a rock. “This patrol sucks ass.” He watches as the rock tumbles down a set of crumbling stairs.

“Pahanin, it’s barely been an hour,” Rezyl says, incredulous. “You really that desperate for a fight?”

“I just want something to keep my mind moving. A bit of action, that’s all.” Pahanin shrugs.

“Make some, then.” Rezyl raises his eyebrows and Pahanin thinks the look is almost… teasing? Mischievous? He’s not sure, but he thinks he likes it. “Just because we put our names on the Vanguard’s schedules doesn’t mean we can’t have a little bit of fun. That’s all.”

Oh, Pahanin definitely likes this. “It doesn’t have to go on the report,” he says.

“You have something in mind?” Rezyl replies.

Pahanin puts on his best innocent-face. “Been thinking of trying out that Rose of yours.”

“That all?” It’s clear he expected something more.

“Well, I’ll need some way to test it out.” Pahanin shrugs, a hint of a smile on his lips. “Targets, that sort of thing.”

“I see.” Rezyl pretends to think for a moment. He holds up a hand. An idea! “How about this.” His Ghost appears in his hand. For a moment, Pahanin is shocked. Am I supposed to shoot at a Ghost?! When Rezyl’s Ghost summons a sparrow, Pahanin breathes a sigh of relief.

“Alright. Now -” Rezyl continues, then interrupts himself to transmat his helmet on. 

“Oooohh, safety first,” Pahanin teases.

Rezyl ignores him and pulls his hand cannon from its place against his thigh. Pahanin notices that his mark falls only on the back, leaving his side clear, and thinks Hunter. He holds in a bit of laughter as he takes the gun from Rezyl.

Rezyl moves to mount his sparrow, looking over at Pahanin once he’s settled. He says, “One shot.” Pahanin cocks his head. “You get one shot. Any more and you’ll hurt me. So you better make it count.”

“What if I miss?” Pahanin says. As if.

“You’ll just have to find out.” Pahanin thinks Rezyl probably has that look on under his helmet. The mischievous one.

“Alright,” Pahanin agrees. He likes surprises.

Rezyl speeds off, then, heading towards an open area that’ll suit the sparrow better. He’ll have less cover but it’ll allow for faster speeds. Pahanin moves after him, jumping onto the roof of a nearby building to get a better view.

He takes a second to get a feel for the cannon in his hands, but only a second. He’s gotta make this quick. Doesn’t want to give Rezyl a chance to get too far away. From his perch, he watches the trajectory of Rezyl’s sparrow. Gets a sense for its speed. When Rezyl makes a sharp turn and heads closer to the buildings, Pahanin aims - not at Rezyl, but at the place where he will be. In his periphery, Pahanin can see that Rezyl isn’t even looking in front of him. He’s looking right at Pahanin. Pahanin shoots -

\- and the bullet soars right above Rezyl as he throws himself off the side of his sparrow and tumbles into the dirt.

Pahanin hops down from the roof and stomps over to Rezyl, who’s still lying on the ground when Pahanin gets to him. He does his best to seem angry, but he’s really not. Just playing the part, here. Nothing new.

“It would have been a headshot,” he states. 

Rezyl transmats his helmet off, and yeah, he’s got that look again. 

“What are you gonna do to me.” Pahanin pretends to look scared, but he offers a hand out to Rezyl anyway. Rezyl takes it.

Back on his feet, Rezyl grabs Pahanin by the shoulders. His grip is strong and his face is intense. Serious. Not Hunter at all. Still, Pahanin forces a grin and says, “What? You gonna kiss me?” 

One of Rezyl’s hands moves from Pahanin’s shoulder and onto his cheek, and that’s exactly what he does. Pahanin kisses back through his shock. He can feel sparks of arc energy through Rezyl’s touch, or maybe that’s from him? It’s hard to tell. His Light bubbles up in his chest and he smiles against Rezyl’s lips. He’d been a little touch-starved, maybe, and he’d forgotten how good it is to be kissed by someone who likes him for him and without a goal in mind. It’s nice. It’s really nice. 

Though, Pahanin wouldn’t mind a little destination. Later. Especially not with how strong Rezyl’s grip is on his shoulder or how the arc Light dances across his cheek with the brush of Rezyl’s fingers. Pahanin imagines how Rezyl might kiss, then, when he’s a little more desperate. He’s already so insistent. Pahanin shudders.

When they finally pull away, Rezyl’s face is pure joy, all that serious wiped off. He looks silly, but Pahanin’s barely any better.

“I missed,” Pahanin says, confused, but still a little giddy. “Was that supposed to be a bad thing?”

Rezyl shakes his head. “I played dirty.”

“You played like a Hunter.” Rezyl just shrugs, so Pahanin adds, “I could never fault you for that. I mean, look at me.” He gestures to his very-Hunter armor.

“Looks aren’t everything,” Rezyl comments. 

“No shit,” Pahanin says, bumping his shoulder against Rezyl’s pauldrons. He has to stand high on his toes to do it.

Rezyl smiles, and so does Pahanin. He can’t help it. “If you’re still so worried about cheating,” Pahanin rambles, “then I guess I’ll just have to give it another shot.”

Rezyl’s smile widens. “Y’know, I don’t think I’d mind.”

***

On the way back to the City, the pair sit side by side on Pahanin’s ship. Rezyl’s thigh is pressed up against Pahanin’s, and he can feel the arc still sparking beneath the surface. It’s comforting in a way Pahanin can’t quite wrap his brain around. Like something he once knew. He’s still holding Rose, too, inspecting it now that he’s got a chance to do so sitting down. 

Pahanin looks up from the weapon in his lap and presses a quick kiss to Rezyl’s cheek. Comfortable.

“It’s a nice cannon,” he says.

Rezyl laughs, and Pahanin basks in it.


End file.
